wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ground and Interface Forces
Category:NI Category:Full Thrust New Israeli Ground and Interface Forces Interface Forces By Owen Glover (from Stargrunt.ca) Interface Assault Unit The Interface Assault units of the New Israeli Defence Force provide a significant Special Operations capability. These units are designed for great flexibility, and undertake a wide variety of operations in all environmental conditions, including zero-G and vacuum. In outline the Battalion sized unit consists of a HQ, two company sized Interface Assault Groups (IAG) and a Combat Vehicles Group (CVG). Interface Assault Group (IAG) Total Strength: 6 Officers, 86 Other Ranks (92 total troops). The IAG is structured to enable a wide variety of combat roles to be undertaken in either planetary orbit or on surface. Consequently the IAGs are a very closely integrated organisation and are extremely well equipped when compared to most other specialist forces. Each IAG is composed of a HQ, two Assault Platoons and a Weapons Platoon. Weapons provides Pathfinder patrols for surface landings, snipers and the Direct and Indirect fire support assets that may be required in support of operations from zero G vacuum ship boardings to a conventional ground based assault on such targets as a Command HQ. Headquarters Section (2 Officers, 6 Other Ranks) The IAG HQ consists of a 4 member Command Section (2 officers, 2 NCOs) and a security element with 4 troops. Weapons Platoon (2 Officers, 34 Other Ranks) HQ Squad (1 Officer, 3 ORs) The HQ Squad of the Weapons Platoon includes the platoon commander and senior NCO, a signaller/EW trooper with a C3I suite, and a SAW gunner. Direct Fire Squad (10 ORs) The DFW Squad consists of two detachments each of 2 GMS/L mounted on vehicles or ground mount tripods. Manning is a command team of two, with each detachment having 4 troopers. Each squad member carries an AR. RAM Mortar Squad (10 ORs) The Mortar Squad consists of 10 troops; a command element of 2, and 2 detachments each of 4 operating 2 Light RAMs in each detachment. Each squad member carries a standard AR. Pathfinder Squad (1 Officer, 11 ORs) The Pathfinders include a HQ Team and two Pathfinder Teams. The Pathfinder Teams, one to support each Assualt Platoon, each consist of 4 troops (3 ARs and 1 SAW). The Pathfinder Command Team has the commander and his 2IC as well as two specialist snipers who may each be attached to a Pathfinder Team, the Assault Platoon or operate independently. The Command Team members carry the standard AR. The snipers are equipped with the HAMR as well as a Personal Defence Weapon (PDW). During the conduct of Extra Atmosphere Operations the sniper often replaces the HAMR with a laser based weapon. 2 x Assault Platoons (1 Officer, 23 Other Ranks each) HQ Squad (1 Officer, 3 ORs) The HQ Squad includes the platoon commander and platoon senior NCO, a signaller/EW trooper with a C3I suite, and a SAW gunner. The officer, NCO and signaller are armed with ARs. 5 x Assault Squads (4 ORs each) Each Assault Squad includes the squad commander, a SAW gunner, and two troopers with ARs. Three of the Assault Squads will have one of the AR armed troopers equipped with an integrated Advanced GMS launcher in addition to the AR. Alternatively, depending on Mission Threat Analysis, the AR/GMS combination may be replaced with a Heavy Anti Material Rifle (HAMR) or an Infantry Plasma Gun; each Assault Platoon will not be issued with more than two HAMRs (in which case the GMS is usually not issued). Combat Vehicle Group (CVG) The CVG comprises a HQ of two Fire Support Vehicles and two Command Vehicles, a Fire Support Vehicle Troop and two Armoured Transport Troops. The FSV Troop consists of a two vehicle HQ and 3 sections each of 4 FSVs. The Transport Troops each hold the allocations of vehicles for each of the Interface Assault Groups. Go to Stargrunt.ca for more info http://www.stargrunt.ca/ Ground Forces Given IDF heritage and manpower resources, the basic maneuver element will remain the Armored Chativah (Brigade), which will be grouped to gether under the command of senior officers in ad hoc Ugdah (Divisions). However, the lessons of 1973 and 1982 have been learned, and these are integrated all-arms formations, not just tanks running around on their lonesome like Sagge rs weren't invented. Typically an Ugdah would consist of 2-4 Armored Chativah, 1-2 Recon-Strike Chativah, and 1-2 Deep Battle Chativah. Most units are fairly modular, and can be plugged into ad hoc formations whenever necessary. For inst ance, a reserve unit being mobilized hastily may form up platoons and feed them directly to the front line, where officers gather up company-sized task forces a nd throw them into battle to plug gaps where needed. NIDF officers are mostly s elected on the basis of reacting to unforseen circumstances and thinking on their feet, as well as the ability to improvise on the fly. Armored Chativah: C4I Gdud(Bn) Headquarters Plugah(Cpy) UAV Plugah Information Warfare Plugah (Jamming, commo intercepts, military intelligence, etc.) Air Defense Plugah: 8xADS-V (varient of MBT minus guns, plus ADS) Communication Plugah NBC Defense Plugah Military Police Plugah (also has rear-area security responsibilities. 3xPlatoon each of 8xGrav Jeeps with roof-top RFAC/1s) 3xArmored Gdud Headquarters Plugah: 2xMBT Mortar Section: 4xSP Mortars ADA Section: 6xADS-V 2xTank Plugah HQ: 2xMBT, 1xFISTV 3xPLT: 3xMBT 2xMech Plugah HQ: 1xAPC, 2xRifle teams 1xFISTV Mortar Section: 3xSP Mortars (varient on APC) AT Section: 2xGrav Jeeps w/ GMS/H Sup 3xPlatoons: 1xScout APC, 3xAPC, 4xRifle Team s, 3xAPSW, 3xGMS/L Engineer Plugah HQ: 1xAPC, 2xEngineer Teams 3xPlatoons: 4xAPC, 8xEngineer Teams, 2xCEV Reconaissance Gdud HQ Section: 2xMBT 3xGround Recon Plugah HQ: 2xMBT 3xScout Platoons: 2xMBT, 1xAPC, 2xRifle Team s, 2xScout APCs Air Recon Plugah: 7xRAH Artillery Gdud HHB Service Battery 3xSP Howitzer Batteries: 6xRAM Howitzers, 6xFAASV, 1xCBS vehicle 1xMRL Battery: 6xMRLs, 6xFAASV, 2xCBS vehicle Parachute Chativah: C4I Gdud Headquarters Plugah UAV Plugah Information Warfare Plugah (Jamming, commo intercepts, military intelligence, etc.) Communication Plugah NBC Defense Plugah Military Police Plugah (also has rear-area security responsibilities. 3xPlatoon each of 8xGrav Jeeps with roof-top RFAC/1s) 3xParachute Gdud Headquarters Plugah: 2xRifle Teams w/ Grav Jeeps Mortar Section: 4xMortar Teams w/ Grav Jeeps ADA Section: 6xLAD Teams w/ Grav jeeps 3xPara Plugah HQ: 2xRifle teams 1xFO Team Mortar Section: 3xMortar Teams AT Section: 2xGrav Jeeps w/ GMS/H Sup 3xPlatoons: 4xRifle Teams, 3xAPSW, 3xGMS/L Engineer Plugah HQ: 1xAPC, 2xEngineer Teams 3xPlatoons: 8xEngineer Teams Artillery Gdud HHB Service Battery 3xHowitzer Batteries: 6xTowed RAM Howitzers, 6xFAASV, 1xC BS on Jeep Air Attack Gdud HHC: 1xUH 3xAir Attack Plugah: 3xRAH, 5xAH 3xAviation Gdud: HHC: 1xUH 3xAviation Plugah: 10xUH Recon-Strike Chativah: C4I Gdud Headquarters Plugah UAV Plugah Information Warfare Plugah (Jamming, commo intercepts, mi litary intelligence, etc.) Air Defense Plugah: 8xADS-V (varient of MBT minus guns, p lus ADS) Communication Plugah NBC Defense Plugah Military Police Plugah (also has rear-area security respo nsibilities. 3xPlatoon each of 8xGrav Jeeps with roof-top RFAC/1s) 3xReconaissance-Strike Gdud (Light RS Gdud replace MBT with Light Tanks) HQ Section: 2xMBT 3xGround Recon Plugah HQ: 2xMBT 3xScout Platoons: 2xMBT, 1xAPC, 2xRifle Teams, 2xScout AP Cs Air Recon Plugah: 7xRAH Artillery Gdud (Light Replace with towed RAM Howitzers, an d no MRL battery) HHB Service Battery 3xSP Howitzer Batteries: 6xRAM Howitzers, 6xFAASV, 1xCBS vehicle 1xMRL Battery: 6xMRLs, 6xFAASV, 2xCBS vehicle Aviation Gdud HHC: 1xUH 3xAir Attack Plugah: 3xRAH, 5xAH 2xUtility Plugah: 7xUH Also will be multiple Engineer Gdudim and maybe Chativot Nahal-- Fighting Young Pioneers. Carving out habitats on asteroids and moons, and manning the STL ships to defend same. Disposition: Gan Garrison 3xSayaret Chativah (2xRA, 1xRes) 6xInterface Chativah (2xRA, 4xRes) 3xPara Chativah (1xRA, 2xRes) 40xArmored Chativah (12xRA, 28xRes) 14xHeavy Recon-Strike Chativah (4xRA, 10xRes) 12xLight Recon-Strike Chativah (3xRA, 9xRes) 18xDeep Battle Chativah (6xRA, 12xRes) Gehenem Garrison 2xPowered Armor Infantry Plugah, considered hardship post , Regular Army. Yafo Garrison 2xSayaret Gdud 2xPara Chativah (1xRA Chativah with 1xReserve Gdud, 1xRes) 8xArmored Chativah (2xRA, 4xRes) 2xHeavy Recon-Strike Chativah (1xRA, 1xRes) 4xDeep Battle Chativah (1xRA, 3xRes) Metzada Garrison 1xSayaret Chativah 2xInterface Chativah (1xRA, 1xRes) 2xParachute Chativah (1xRA, 1xRes) 12xArmored Chativah (3xRA, 9xRes) 6xHeavy Recon-Strike Chativah (2xRA, 4xRes) 2xLight Recon-Strike Chativah (1xRA Gdud) 6xDeep Battle Chativah (2xRA, 4xRes) Midbar Garrison 1xSayaret Gdud 2xParachute Chativah (1xRA, 1xRes) 2xArmored Chativah (2xGdud RA) 2xLight Recon-Strike Chativah (2xGdud RA) Deep Battle Chativah (1xGdud RA, 2xRes Gdud) Mercenary Command Special Operations: 9xInterface Assault Units 12xIndependent Armored Gdud 12xIndependent Parachute Gdud Naval Infantry Command 20xIndependent Parachute Gdud spread throughout fleet 3xParachute Chativah (Fleet Reserve) NI